Falling for the hunter
by CharmingEnchantress
Summary: Annabeth is a daughter of athena, a hunter who swore on river styx that she would never break her vow as a hunter. But she isn't so sure after she meets a certain black haired, green eyed boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so be kind. I can't promise you awesome literature or anything that way but I can promise you a good story that you would love to be associated with.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO OR HOO but I desperately want to.**

**Chapter 1- A sudden arrival…**

**PERCY**

The touch of water felt wonderful. The water was cool and comforting, its swift motion making my feet tickle. I came here some time ago and lost track of time, but sitting with my feet in the lake made me relax and forget about all the things that troubled me. I felt like in a whole new territory, away from all my troubles. After the war it was a refreshing thing to do. It was nice to do nothing at all. But little did I know how all of this was gonna change.

'Perce, Hey Perce get up quick." Grover pulled up behind me munching on a tin can.

'Whatsup grover, what's the problem. Did Juniper caught you staring at some other tree?' I almost laughed at his face but he didn't respond and didn't look like he got the joke. I took my feet out of the water, immidiately regretting it, missing the rush of water.  
'There's no time for jokes Percy, "THEY" are here. And it's not good news them coming so soon after the war, and you know they do not come very often here at camp unless it is essential.' Grover said making air quotes around they and throwing his can in between realising it was all munched up.  
I being the dumb person I was didn't realize what he meant by They but It came to me soon as there were only a few demigids who didn't stay at camp and didn't like us all very much.

'Percy, Earth to Percy.' Groversaid waving his hand in front of my face.  
'I'm listening.' I said shooing away his hand.  
'Chiron wants you in the Big house.'  
'i'll go then.'  
**********************************************break...break*******************************************************

'Hey Prissy.' A very familiar voice came from behind me. I recognized it right then because only a certain daughter of Ares called me- The saviour of Olympus a prissy. I'm not conceited or something but everybody appreciates a little respect.I turned around.  
'Hello Clarrisse.' I spoke to Clarrisse who was hanging her armour.  
'Chiron called for you.'  
'I know that's where I'm heading.' I said putting riptide in my pocket.  
'Good for you.'  
'Hey Clarrisse!' Another daughter of Ares came up behind her.  
'WHAT?!'  
'The Stolls painted pur boar pink again.'  
'Those scumbags are not gonna see the sun again.' Clarrisse ran with her sister crying battle calls all the way.  
'Huh well I guess I'll just go.' I just shrugged and started to go but ran into a girl.  
'I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking.' I apologized To the beautiful blonde girl with princess curls in front of me. I was gazing at her hair until I noticed her eyes. Stormy gray, interguing in a way I couldn't explain. I just stared at the tanned atheletic girl, mesmerized until she pulled me out of my trance.  
'Its alright.' She said brushing her silver greek tunic. She adjusted her silver bow, and arrow case on her shoulder and then looked up to me.  
Wait silver dress, bow and arrow; was the most gorgeous girl I was looking right in front of me a…?

'Hello I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, hunter of Artemis.'  
And then my world collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2- Annabeth

Hey guys, so here's the second chapter. (::)(::) Sally's virtual blue cookies to all those who follow/fav the story. Please review. Chapters will be short but I'll update daily.

PERCY

'_**Hello I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, hunter of Artemis.'  
And then my world collapsed.**_

Why gods why? I saved your holy butt so many times, why you doing this to me. I just stared at Annabeth, lost in her eyes. She was so beautiful that for a moment I doubted she was Aphrodite**.(I know cheesy right!)** No offence there Aphrodite.  
'Hello, Hey boy!' Annabeth waved her hand in front of my eyes, bringing me back to Earth from Annabeth land. Stop it Percy you just saw her, what if she's not like she looks, plus she's a daughter of athena- you father's arch rival and adding up to it she was a hunter. There's no chance.  
As you might have probably realized by now I have a habit of talking to myself, call me mad if you want.  
'Oh hello! I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.' I offered my hand for her to politely greeted it,  
'I've heard quite a lot about you, Percy.' She said withdrawing her hand.  
'Uh….uh…um' Way to go Percy, amazing words. I wanted to say something to the only girl in the world except my cousin Thalia and Clarrisse who didn't jumped at me when I told her my name but failed eppically.  
Annabeth laughed. 'Quite humble of you to say.'  
'I'm sorry I'm just not too good with girls.' AH-mazing Percy, That's what you say to a hunter. I just looked at her , to examine any signs of her taking out her bow.  
'Chill I won't shoot you, not yet atleast.' She said.

'What do you mean by not yet.' I said half scared, half memerized by her beautiful…STOP IT PERCY.  
'Well you're a boy which as a hunter gives me full reason to kill you so you better not get on my nerves.' Annabeth said with a slight smile on her face.  
Though Annabeth's words were exactly like a hunter's her tone suggested otherwise. She wasn't like the other hunters who look at boys as if they are a monster who needs to be killed immidiately. But Annabeth bwasn't like that, she was friendly and was by far the best hunter I ever of hunters…

'Hey Annabeth, do you know…' A voiceinterrupted me, the familiar and commanding voice of…  
'Thalia?'  
'You still alive kelp head?' Thalia said when she saw me standing.  
'Nice to see you too.' I said sarcastically.  
'You two know each other?' Annabeth asked.  
'Yeah!'  
'You never told me thalia.'  
'I told you I have a broyher who has kelp for brains.' Thalia said casually.  
'THALIA!' I complained.  
'I don't have time for your whining, fish. I have to take all the hunters to the big house.'  
"Ok then bye!'  
'Bye percy!' Annabeth said.  
'do not hope to see you soon.' Thalia said.

ANNABETH

This was a truly weird day. First we had to go to camp half-blood which is very unusual. Then I come upon The Percy Jackson. I was just going down to my way, trying to find Thalia but I ran into him. And after a long time in my life I felt something towards a boy. But I couldn't ,I had to shoo these feelings away. I was a hunter, I had to stick to my vow. Remember Annabeth why you becaame a hunter, Boys are bad news. They all betray you.  
I introduced myself but when he did I was a little astonished. He didn't add saviour of olympus, greatest demigod to his introduction. He stuttered, he was shy. I didn't expect I couldn't judge him that way, they all appear nice until you get to know them,. Anyways I didn't have any space for all this, I am a hunter, I swore off boys on river Styx.

While I awkwardly talked to Percy, Thalia entered. They were cousins though they never told mind. I went off with Thalia to the big house. Thinking about… Percy?


	3. Chapter 3- Bad news

**Hey guys, thanks for the following/ fav the story but still reviews appreciated, Give me a reason to continue the critisicm is welcome. So here's the 3****rd**** chapter for you all. ENJOY!**

PERCY

'Hey, Percy. Wait up man.' I turned around and saw Jason and Piper. Jason had a protective arm around Piper and she looked as snuggled up as a teddy bear. First it was all awww but then the realization of how I wasn't in any relationship dawned upon me and I didn't feel at all awww for me.  
'Come on Percy, you are in Singles club with Uncle Leo.' Leo said coming up behind me trying to put an arm around me like Jason. We all started to and Frank came around too.  
'What's funny guys?' Hazel asked. Frank had an arm around her too. Awww come on man!  
'What's funny is Leo and Percy's pathetic relationship status.' Jason said, wiping a tear from his eyes while laughing between the words.  
'Don't talk that way Jason. I see a beautiful lovelife in Percy and Leo's future.' Piper said, her Aphrodite insticts showing up. Beautiful lovelife huh? Well I sure did need some love in my life. I'll talk to Piper about it later. Could by any chance my lovelady might be…  
'Yeah Leo'll make Robot girlfriends for him and Percy. Beautiful Lovelife.' Frank said laughing and joining in. Hazel Punched him in the shoulder playfully, while stifling a laugh herself.

'Aw come on guys, it's not so bad.' I said while Leo tried to flirt with some girls from Apollo cabin.  
'It is Percy, unless you want to spend you oldage living alone, eating popcorn, watching vintage movies.' Jason said.  
'If I reach oldage, if we reach oldage.' I siad. The atmosphere darkened a bit. Even Leo stopped flirting.  
We all knew demigods didn't survive that long. Nobody even saw their 30's.  
'Hey Percy didn't Chiron call you?' Hazel said, pulling us all out of a dark cloud, though her own nervousness could be seen in the diamonds popping around her feet.  
'Oh yeah I completely forgot.' I said, slapping my head. 'Will you guys come, For moral support.'  
'Moral support for what?' Piper asked.  
'I don't know but if the hunters are here, Then Chiron calling me is sure ain't gonna be pretty.' I said, fidgeting with my hair, trying to think of what might be happening.  
'We'll go. We haven't got anything else to do anyway.' Frank said. Sliding his hand from her waist to her arm.  
'Great then.'

ANNABETH

I walked with Thalia to the big gathered other hunters in the way too, despite the fact that Thalia had told me that Chiron had told her to only bring, the main hunters like the lieutant, second in command. I was getting kinda jittery, getting a bad feeling that something bad is gonna happen. The hunters were called to camp, Thalia didn't tell me why. It was very unusual because Thailia never hid anything from me. Plus there was a feeling in my gut that told me I was brutally tangled in this very unpleasant situations.

We reached the big house. Just a moment after came Percy with other demigods I presume were his friends. He looked so handsome, that I was just gazing at him. His jet black hair, messy and long hanging fro m his head. His sea green eyes- oh his eyes were the best part. They were so beautiful, soft and unpredictable that I felt lost in them. He was wearing an orange camp- half blood shirt and a pair of torn jeans. His tanned muscles looked so lavishing…  
Annabeth…control yourself, you are a hunter- no boys. Plus you are a daughter of Athena and he's a son of Poseidon- arch rivarly.  
He walked over to the hunter's table and waved me hi. I politel replied.

Chiron entered, immidiately the noisy room became silent. With him stood a girl- the Oracle I presume. I got that gut wrenching bad feeling again. This is bad news, Annabeth I told myself.  
"I have bad news warriors.' He announced.  
Oh! Why do I always have to be right.


	4. Chapter 4- The prophecy

**Again thanks to all those who follow/fav the story but still I'm angry at you all. Please review. I have made a goal that I will only continue the story if I get 10 reviews on this chapter. And tell If I should have other peoples p.o.v too.  
This is a nvery short chapter as I gave byou guys two last night. I 'll update tommorow now or probably at nigh. Enjoy!  
To Rick Riordan, I love your work dude, I wish it was mine.**

CHAPTER-4-The prophecy…

"_**I have bad news warriors.' He announced.  
Oh! Why do I always have to be right.**_

ANNABETH

I looked at Chiron, to the red haired girl stannding next to him, to Percy? Why was I looking at him, but I noticed he was looking at me too, more specifically staring. I blushed, WHAT!?  
Hunters don't blush Annabeth, control yourself.  
I looked at Chiron, trying to avoid the smile that was creeping up my face.

PERCY

Bad news, exactly what we needed after a war. I mentally groaned. I looked at my friends, they had the same expressions on like mine. We didn't expect or wanted any more trouble. Chiron interrupted my thoughts.  
'There has been a prophecy.' Some gasps and groans were heard.  
'And as much as we have intrepreted, it isn't good news. I want you all to sit down, our Oracle Rachel will present the prophecy.'  
Everybody sat down, there was whispering amongst everyone, abaout the prophecy, the hunters and the war.  
Rachel walked nervously towards the centre and cleared her throat. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she looked green and smoke came out of her. We weren't alarmed as this was how ussually prophecies were.

'**At the end of one line, another will start; death'll set loose, a dagger over the heart.  
When the son of seas, shakes hands with the huntress rivarly, olympus will set free again lively**.'

Rachel finished, back to normal. There was silence for a minute as everybody tried to figure out what the prophecy meant. I just stood silend. Son of the seas, it was undoubtedly me as There was no other child of Posiedon. I sighed, everybody looked. As dumb as I am I JUST stood up and asked,

'What does this mean?' I looked towards the hunters, Annabeth rolled her eyes and several other hunters murmered boys are so stupid.  
'We haven't been able to figure out the whole prophecy but we're presuming that the end of one line start of another means the end of the recent war, and the start of another. And you know this prophecy is associated to you Percy as you are the only demigod son of Poseidon we know.'

Everyone started looking at me, some with sympathic looks and others with jealousy.  
'The prophecy says that I shake hands with my rival, shouldn't my rival be a child of Athena, poseidon's arch rival.' I said, trying to sound smart.  
'It should be, and not only a child of Athena but also a huntress.' Chiron said, looking at the hunters, gesturing Thalia to come forward.

A daughter of Athena, hunter of artemis, could the another demigod of the prophecy be…  
'Thalia you are the lietenant of the hunters, you know hem better than anyone. There are 4 aughters of Athena in your group, which dod you think would be capable enough to play the major part in the prophecy.'  
Thalia looked very confident, like she didn't even need to think about it.  
I crossed my fingers, Whispering to myself, please say Annabeth Thalia, please…  
"I chose…Annabeth.' Thalia said, as Annabeth walked over fro her table.  
I almost punched the air in happiness.


End file.
